I'm in love with the boy next door
by kschmidtsacutie
Summary: Sequel to Neighbors! Kendall finally said I love you but something tragic happens effecting their relationship. Logan's past is coming to haunt him as well as some of the "Friendly" faces turn into enemies. Kogan. BoyXBoy. Swearing. Look on youtube using this- /watch?v ty8ECVShBuI&list UUWb13IIuMeChwqZ91sWTHSQ&index 1
1. The trailer

The link for the trailer I made for Im in love with the boy next door is in the description box. Please watch!

Look on youtube using this- /watch?v=ty8ECVShBuI&amp;list=UUWb13IIuMeChwqZ91sWTHSQ&amp;index=1


	2. Chapter 1

I stand, a huge smile on my face. I walk over to his bed cupping his cheek as I plant my lips softly on his before pulling away.

Kendall stands quickly making his way towards me, this dazed look occupying his eyes as he approached me. I move towards him, bringing my hand up to rest where his shoulder should be "log.." the choked sound of my names catches my attention as well as the loud sound on someone _slamming_ into something else. I take in a sharp breath as I look at Kendall's unconscious body laying on the floor by my feet. I yell at the top of my lungs for a doctor, for a nurse, for _anyone_. I drop to my knees gripping his wrist looking for a pulse as I wait for the doctor. I can feel the tears flooding from my eyes. I'm suddenly pushed away the electric buzz of life coming from the pads pressed against his chest.

"I love you too" I whisper as I'm ushered out of the room well doctors practically chant "stay with me" in hushed tones to keep me calm. How can I be fucking calm?! He tells me he loves me then passes out! I did this, it's my fault. Oh god. My kiss killed him. What if he doesn't wake up? Katie's going to hate me...

* * *

I wish I could've noticed the ragged breathing or the hand gripping his own chest. If only I could've paid attention or caught him as he was falling, we wouldn't be here

* * *

Logan Mitchell. The failure. The screw-up. The killer.

Okay so maybe killers a little over exaggerated but if Kendall dies it technically is my fault. Okay. I couldn't help those thoughts running through my mind, as I sit by Kendall's door, knees against my chest, chin tucked between them, tears slowly slipping from my eyes. I blame myself, I know everyone else blames me as well. The doctor told me he was awake... an hour ago but I'm scared, what if he hates me. I stand for about a minute the pins and needles fading from my foot slowly. I turn and rest my hand on the hospital door, glancing through the window, my heart flutters when I see him smile.

I open the door. closing it silently behind me. He turns to me with wide eyes "Who are you? Why are you in my room? Are you allowed to be in here?" He flooded my mind with questions "Kendall, quit joking around. I'm so sorry I kissed you" his face shifts to disgust for a second before back to confusion. "I don't know, who you are but I do know that I am not gay" his eyes are hard, hiding his true feelings like before, his jaw tightens as I stare into his eyes searching for anything.

Kendall watches me closely as I walk to the end of the bed grabbing the clipboard. I skim through the diagnosis, heart attack, I knew that. I keep reading the words _echoing_ through my mind "Memory loss" I say under my breath. I look back up into his eyes as I start to process what I just read. He's guarded like before I met him

Only then did I realize Kendall was emitting small painful noises. He closes his eyes tears appearing in them when they open. "You d-didn't answer any of my questions" he sniffles and stutters. I don't know what to say "Um... I'm one of your best friends and... the love of your life" I mumble the second part secretly hoping he hears me. I notice his face softens for a moment before locking away his emotions again. He stares into my eyes and I muster up all my feelings for him. His eyes soften "You love me..." I nod, my eyes filling with tears "I think you should go" My tears finally fall when I'm walking to the door.

_He doesn't remember me..._

Kendall's P.O.V.

How could I feel this way about someone I don't even know? To see the tears in his eyes nearly killed me. The look of pleading me to remember "Hey, wait." He stops. "Tell me your name" He clears his throat sitting at the end of my bed carefully. "Hortense Logan Mitchell, but I prefer just Logan not Hortense" I chuckle softly mumbling "That's a girls name" He glares at me but has a soft smile lighting up his face. "Logan" He states his voice struggling to stay masculine. "Logan." I mock making him glare more. "Nice to meet ya Logan" I say grabbing his hand, trying my best to ignore the _electricity_ running through my veins as we touch.

* * *

You know that moment when you feeling everything weighing down on your shoulders, that look "Why cant you just get it?". I'm so used to that look right now. From the one boy that my mind is fighting to remember, but it's just not happening. The looks of despair, completely heartbreaking looks that he gives me, is tearing me apart, and I have no idea why. I don't even know this boy nor have I ever known this boy but how could you feel this way about someone you've never known? I just don't know anymore, I really don't know...

"Kendall" I hear the soft voice in front of me mutter my name, and I couldn't help the butterflies when I realized the country twang that made him say kindle. "Yeah Hortense?" he glares and I giggle, damn it! Kendall knight does not giggle! "Shut it Kendork" and then he's laughing and I just can't compare his laugh to anything. It's more than just plain amazing or adorable. It's just perfectly _imperfect_, like Hortense Logan Mitchell.

"So, what do you like?" I say trying to learn about Logan. "I love skating, hockey, and s-singing". I smile, three things in common. He smiles when he sees my smile. I feel the ignite in my chest, maybe he isn't crazy. Maybe I did love him, or maybe I still do, but its just buried away, hidden. I tend to hide the truth from myself, I lock it away and hope the key will never be found. Seems to me that Logan Mitchell is close to finding that key.

"How about you come back later" He looks kind of like a kicked puppy, my heart hurts. "Not that I want you to leave but I should rest". He nods a small smile brightening his face. I couldn't help but smile back. He waves to me as he exits my room "I'll be back" He says in a deep voice that I couldn't help but love. "Bye Logie" I chuckle softly when his smile widens.

"Hortense Logan Mitchell" I mutter under my breath, trying to figure out just who he is. Brown eyes. Beautiful. Button nose. Adorable. Crooked smile. Perfectly imperfectly. Kendall Knight, get a hold of yourself you can't think like this. He's a boy, you're a boy, it's just not right. But how could something that feels like _home_ be so wrong? Who are you Logan Mitchell, and what have you done to my heart? I take a deep breath in and the nurse checks my vitals. Ya know, that boy really loves you Mr. Knight" I nod taking in another deep breath. "Yeah, I know"

I end up falling sleep, awoken by the soft click of the door, my eyes fluttering open and I see Logan Mitchell. The main thought in my mind being that I wouldn't mind waking up to his face everyday. "I woke you up! I'm so sorry" he says sympathy seeping from every word. There was only one response I could think of.

_"Make me love you again, Logan Mitchell"_


	3. I remember something!

**2 Weeks Later**

I'm finally free from the hospital, colour has finally been introduced into my life instead of white EVERYTHING. I have to admit that these last two weeks have been absolutely amazing and I'm torn on how I should feel about it. Logan stopped by everyday right after school and on weekends he was in my room from eight to eight. I guess I should be annoyed since I am almost always with him but the truth is ( I'm about to sound pathetic) I miss him when he's at school. I miss the way his eyes light up when I call him Logie. Or the huge smile that graces his face when our hands touch.

* * *

"Kenny!" I turn around instantly regretting it, my blonde bimbo bitch of a girlfriend is running towards me. She runs embracing me tightly and I wince. "I had no idea you were awake, let alone out of the hospital" I roll my eyes when I hear the fake sympathy lacing every word. " I'm sorry, it's only been about a month, I've been.. um... catching up with Logan Mitchell. Her eyes darken and she pulls away, her smile falls straight off her face and shatters on the floor. "I thought we agreed that you'd leave that fag alone". My eyes widen, how could someone's words sound so poisonous? Then it hit me. She was talking about the sweet, meek, innocent boy, who would never hurt anyone.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that" I snarl. She scoffs pushing my chest causing me to lose my footing falling backwards hitting my head against the concrete. Hard. "Fag" she spits out disgusted. I hold my head as one sentence echo's throughout my mind. "I'm Logan Mitchell and I'm a rape victim " something sparks in my mind and I remember something about Logan Mitchell. A conversation really.

"Connor was the exact opposite of me. He was a junior in college and I was a junior in high school, he was captain of the football team I was the king of the nerds. He was a rapist and I wasn't. He was abusive and I couldn't hurt a fly"

I remember the pain in his voice as he confessed about his difficult past. I wish I could hold him. I stand wiping away any dirt on my clothes, my head pounding. I make a move to pass Jo. She digs her nails into my plaid covered arm. "Leave me alone!" I try to shake her off but her grip only tightens. "Either you leave him alone or I tell everyone you like it up the ass." My mouth opens and closes repeatedly. My brain processed what I should say. My body takes charge, I push past Jo. "Go fuck yourself" I jog towards my home but run to Logan's house instead. I knock fast and loud on his door. He opens the door, wiping his eyes sleepily, god isn't he just adorable? "Logan! I remember something!"

My smile fades when the realization that what I remembered was completely terrible. "What'd you remember?" he asks his smile slowly fading when he notices my smile disappeared. "You're a rape victim" I can hear his breath hitch and I see his eyes travel to the floor, a frown occupying his face. "You're right" he swallows. "Come here" I pull him into my arms, whispering kind things in his ear, running my fingers through his hair. After a few minutes I hear his breath even out. This cheeky bastard fell asleep on me. I keep one arm wrapped around his shoulders, the other going to his knees carefully picking him up, not wanting to wake him. I carry him inside laying him on the couch. His house is completely silent except for his small snores, which means his parents are out on business again.

I move, sitting in the rocking chair next to the couch. I pull out my phone and fiddle with it. Nothing could distract me enough to stop staring at the boy on the couch. He looked so innocent.. But he no longer had his innocence. That asshole stole it from him. My eyes start to water just as I hear a yawn come from the boy on the couch.

The next think I knew Logan was hugging me. "You don't need to cry Kenny " his voice is lower, a whisper almost, meant for my ears only. Then he said something that made my heart race "I love you" it was quieter then the first statement which made me think it was meant only for his own ears. I will say it back one day... I just need to be sure, completely sure. I know I like him but I'm going to keep that to myself for a while. "Let's watch a movie" Logan suggests, I nod. "Do you have popcorn?" I ask, he frowns. "Not to worry I'll go grab some from my house" I stroke his hair before standing and making my way from his house.

I wasn't gone for long. But long enough for something tragic to happen. Logan Mitchell was gone. And I knew who took him from the note on the door. Connor.


	4. He's gone

**Hello my beautiful readers and a happy new year!I'm sorry for such a short update but I just couldn't wait any longer for you guys to read this. It's terrible and it hurt to write it but it had to be said. So please review and I love each and every one of you. Much love XXX**

Logan is gone. He's gone. He was kidnapped. Connor. That sick son of a bitch. I grab the note from the door running inside. How did Connor even get here? Isn't he in jail. I run up to Logan's room. He had to write it down somewhere. I rummage through his bedside desk, nothing. Next, i search through his dresser, first drawer, zero . Second, again nothing. I was starting to get desperate. Last drawer I bite my lip as I searched. Yes! A journal, it had to be written in there.

I skimmed through the pages, some words triggering memories of logan making me even more determined to find him. To save him. I read as fast as i could and as little as I could. I wanted to invade his privacy as small as possible. Page after page nothing. Come on logan. Where's Connor. I flipped the page and something fell into my lap. A note from Connor.

_I'm coming for you Mitchell. -Cf_

I read the entry frowning when I notice certain tear stained areas. Logan's parents refused to press charges. You are fucking kidding me. Your son gets beaten and raped, and you don't even press charges against the fucker. That's grade A patenting for you. God, logan sounded so alone. So that explains why Connor is out. I really wish I could've been there to stop him. Logan didn't deserve this. No one does.

I need more. I continue flipping through until I get to a recent date and a note pasted to the page. _Guess who finally found you, you can't hide from me. -Cf_. That led up to a day ago, why didn't he tell me?

Connor's P.O.V

I slowly ran my hand up the shivering skin of the boy beneath me. "Now, now. There's nothing to be scared of" I teased. I grabbed to knife running it along the cheek of the boy. " so beautiful" he flinches, I glare. " I love you my Logie " again with the shuttering. " Say it back!" I snarl and he he shakes his head. I bring my empty hand up before back down leaving a red handprint and an echo of the sound of skin on skin contact. " I've missed you " I lean down smirking against his skin as I nibble on his ear. " P-Please Don't " How pathetic he's crying. " That ass of yours better be up for another round" he pulls at the restraints, I scoff. As if he could get away. But for good measure. I bring the knife back over the soft pain skin of Logan's stomach. I press down chuckling as he screams. I drag the knife up making a long deep cut. I smirk at my work dropping the knife, running my fingers through the blood trailing down his skin. I looked up and saw him fighting to keep his eyes open. " God, sometimes you're just so pathetic" I place my hand over the slice pressing down with all my force. The choke sobs and screams sound like music to my ears before the suddenly stop. Time to have my fun I think my grin growing wider.

{Sorry guys but here comes a little bit of a rape scene}

Logan's P.O.V.

I could help by cry as I woke up to blood running down my abdomine and Connor behind me smirking. The smirk was evil nothing like Kendall's which made my toes curls and insides burn. I gasped and sobbed at the same time as I felt it. Connor. He thrusts. I cry. I sob. I scream. I try to get away but there's nothing I can do. I'm trapped. I squirm and the knife is against my back pressing into my skin. He moans. How can someone find pleasure for this. I cry and scream and sob louder. I need Kendall, where's Kendall. Please. "Please help me." I mutter softly for my ears only before everything goes dark.

No one's P.O.V.

Kendall's frantic. Running around looking for anything. He doesn't know who to turn to or what to do. Meanwhile Connor is taking complete control of Logan's body not caring that Logan has long been passed out.


	5. Slut

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I woke up to nothing but dark. Complete and utter darkness around me, inside me. It's been almost a year since I'd seen Connor and to see his smirk made me feel sick , I pull against whatever is keeping me tied down. " I knew it was no use but maybe it was worth a try. Don't you agree? God, I'm talking to myself. How long have I been here?" I hear chuckle from one side of the room, "oh sweetheart, you've been out for 3 days lost quite a lot of blood." I see edges of light filling my vision, only then did I realize there was fabric covered my eyes. Take this off! I try and fail at being assertive as I wiggle in the restraints. I quickly still my movements, the new stinging pain on my right arm. It wasn't a pain from a knife, I knew that. It was worse, much worse, unbearable . Tears fill my eyes as I realize the sensation, burning. branding. The smell of burning skin fills the air. He's burning me. I scream but no sound comes out. I taste the salty tears as they fall from my eyes trailing down my cheeks. I hear him scoff. "Such a pathetic slut" my breath hitches at that word. He's called me that hundreds of times but it still hurts as if he was burning my insides.

I feel the burning sensation leave my skin, the feeling being replaced by a stinging pain. I squint my eyes, the bright light blinding as the fabric is removed. He unties my arm and brings my arm into view, my eyes immediately fill with tears. Kendall will never want me now. "Everyone will know what you are now" I gasp for air as he finishes his sentence. My vision blurs and I can no longer see the four letter word branded into my arm. "I-I'm not a slut" I choke out between sobs. Do I really sound that pathetic? "Oh honey" he strokes my cheek making me cringe. "You're worse than a slut, you're a used piece of trash" hearing someone say the words you always think is different. I've called myself used or trash dozens of times yet hearing him say it felt like having my heart ripped out.

**Connor's P.O.V.**

It drove me wild to see the way he reacted. Honestly, I didn't think he'd be so.. Pathetic. "I-I'm not a slut" I mock in a whiny desperate voice that sounded exactly like Logan. It only made him cry harder which made me laugh louder, eventually he passed out. Thank god. He was starting to annoy the hell out of me with all that Sobbing. After a few... smacks, he shut up. All his whining and begging for Kendall really pissed me off. So I decided that once he wake up he'll pay because he's mine. I don't want him talking about another asshole well I fuck him. He really is a slut who can't keep his mouth shut. I'm losing interest in him, won't need him much longer. I would get his little boyfriend but I feel like he'd fight back or plain and simple wouldn't be a good fuck.

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

I'm so tired. Tired of crying,of being confused, of being lost. The constant feeling of not knowing. All I do is worry. Worry that he's dead. Worry that Connor could be back, or watching. Watching me for weeks. How long has he known? How long has he been watching Logan?

Do you ever just think the world may end if you lose one person? That's Logan. One week ago I knew almost nothing about the boy that claimed to be in love with me. And now I'm here with tear stained cheeks, and bloodshot eyes. I love him and I have no idea if I'll ever be able to say it and hear him say it back. I let out a chocked sob and the whole class turns to stare at the back of the room. Where I am located and not paying attention. I got looks of shock mostly.. (I'm the hockey captain, I don't cry, definitely not in public. I didn't cry when I got slammed by a guy two times my size which ended in a dislocated shoulder and broken arm. Hell no, I just didn't cry) Others gave me looks of pity.

Ever since I told Jo to fuck off, my life has been hell. I wasn't kicked off the team, thankfully my coach has always been more of a dad then my real dad. He already means more to me than my real dad ever could because he accepted me for the real me. Not the shell of the person I was hiding in before anyone knew. I can tell that Carlos and James are worried about me. wed been friends since I was 7, and they had yet to see me cry before this week. Logan was the only person aside from my mom and sister.

My team mates have done nothing but show animosity towards me, the cheerleaders haven't been much better. I've kind of been on edge, all the disgusted looks make me angry. I don't know if I'm angry at Connor or Jo. There was even a time when I was angry at Logan. You shouldn't keep something like a fucking psycho stalker to yourself. I just don't understand how Connor found Logan.

**Jo's P.O.V. (WHAT!)**

I walk into the cafe a guilty feeling inside me. I sit at the far right corner waiting for _him_. "Hey babe" I hear _him_, turning around as his lips peck mine. "Hi Connor" I smile softly as return to his. "How's the fag?" never had I cringed at that term before hearing him say it and knowing exactly who he's talking about. "Kendall's a wreck, crying constantly. When he's not crying he's yelling or punching" I bite my lip wondering what he'll say to that.

"Logan doesn't have much longer" he smirks dragging his index finger around the rim of my cup. "You're giving him back?" I grimace a hint of happiness in my voice. "No gone. I'm bored with him" My mouth goes dry and my breath hitches as I try to speak. "Y-You cant" I stutter out finally. His eyes darken and his voice lowers.

_"I can do whatever I want"_


	6. Make me normal

**AN: Can i get at least five reviews on this chapter? i will not update until i get at least five hopefully more. Much love! Please enjoy **

Is it bad that i am happy that my "Logan" problem will be resolved soon enough? Finally Kendall won't have to chose between right and wrong, he'll always make the right choice. Female. I lock up once I'm home from the cafe, going to the living room turning on the TV. About a hour into the lifetime movie (I was sadly engrossed in) the door bell rang followed by an obnoxious pounding which I assumed is what the person called a knock. I reluctantly moved away from my movie. Opening the door, still staring at the screen. I turn to look at the person, my mouth falling open in shock. Kendall knight stood In front of me reeking of alcohol, bruises and cuts scattered all over his face. His knuckles broken and bloody. "Jo".

~*~*~* 2 Hours earlier~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kendall's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was questioning many things at the moment. Like why am I here? Why was I invited? Why am I drinking? "Fag...Bitch... Fairy" the words circled around me as I walked through the house. My blood boils when I hear someone bad mouthing Logan. "Little fairy deserves everything that's happening to him" the guy I don't recognize, he continues to talk about Logie. I chugged the drink in my hand before gripping the mystery man's shoulder pulling him to face me. "Jett" I half snarl half slur. My fist collides with his nose and I hear a crack. He groans in pain pushing me against the wall, I pull my arms away seconds before two of Jett's monkeys pin my arms against the wall. "Maybe we could punch the fag out of him" Jett mutters before assaulting my eye. They let my arms go after the take their turns injuring me. I tackle Jett, straddling his waist, doing exactly what they did to me.

By the end of it my knuckles bruised and Bloody, Jett's face looking similar to mine. I get up walking calmly to the bathroom. I grab one of the hand towels, locking the door when I hear steps approaching. I finally take a breath as the water runs over the towel, dampening the fabric. I turn off the water, bringing the damp towel to my face hissing as it makes contact with my bloody and bruised face. Once I clean my face, I open the door slowly. No ones there, thank god. I make a detour through the kitchen snagging an almost new bottle of vodka. I walk to the door calmly. Every hurtful name being thrown at me. I move quickly through the door, no longer wanting to hear anything they had to say.

I walk and walk, taking small sips of the burning liquid. I wanted to forget. I wanted to go back to normal. Before Logan. Back to Jo... Back to Jo. I repeat the statement in my head smirking as I chug the rest of the liquor, jogging to Jo's house.

~*~*~* Normal time~*~*~*~* Jo's P.O.V~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hear him mutter my name and I just stare utterly shocked as to why he's in front of me. "Make me _normal_ again". He slurs before slamming his lips against mine. I can't help but kiss back, his lips are so alluring. The taste of alcohol over powers the taste of Kendall as he shoves he tongue down my throat.

~*~*~*~*~*Logan's P.O.V~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

What am I doing wrong? Everything I could possibly think of goes through my mind. And I have no idea what to do or say. Or how I can change it, and make it better. Tears start welling up in my eyes, and I have nothing to think about but everything I've done wrong and everything I regret. Everything I wish I could do. Like get married to Kendall, and have cute little babies, and graduate and go to college, and become a doctor and support him and your family. And let him do his hockey dream, be his cheerleader. Just be there for him. And be his husband, and everything I want to do but I'll never get to do.

I just want to be with Kendall, I don't want to be here anymore. My mind was racing as Connor walks into the room. A sick smirk on his face. I couldn't help but feel this pit in my stomach, as if today was the day he's going to finally kill me. It's been weeks... I haven't heard any attempt from Kendall, I've given up. I've stopped trying to save myself. There's no reason I should save myself. If Kendall doesn't want me, I have no reason to be here. Kendall's the reason I care, so if he doesn't care then why should I? Connor is constantly gone and when he's here he's either raping or beating me. I have scars and burns scattered all over my body, bruises and cuts everywhere. What ever I'm strapped to is bloody from all the pain I've gone through. I don't know how much longer I can take this or how much longer I can entertain Connor. I think this might be the end of me.

So I guess this is my goodbye note to everyone. My I love you guys, thanks for being so awesome... but it's the thing you'll never get to see because it's all in my head and the words will never be uttered because I'm dead. It's okay I guess. I-I love you Kendall, it's the only thing i really want to get across. Thank you James and Carlos for being my friends. But honestly i'm going to miss Katie and Mama Knight so much. Thank you for being there for me when parents weren't. You two are more of a family to me than my actual mom and dad. For going through the same pain as me, for crying with me, for everything. I just wish that Kendall's memory would've came back... that he would've loved me back. But, i love you Kendall, i loved you so much, I'm sorry we can't grow old together and i'm sorry you can't hear me say it to you. And i'm sorry, so so sorry. I break down in tears, Connor smirk widening. Connor drags the blade over my neck and i can't help but think... Bye Kendall, I love you...

As screams of pain and pleasure fill the air, thoughts of the other fills their minds.


	7. Missed

Logan Mitchell will be greatly missed...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kendall P.O.V ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jo spilled everything after I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I took everything she told me to the police. I told them that Connor was the one that kidnapped him . I told him that they were still in town, that I just didn't know where exactly. To say that they didn't believe me would be an understatement. They put me in some kind of waiting room, probably thinking that I was mad. I pace back and forward, my eyes squeezed shut, my thoughts racing. The longer they wait, the longer I have to wait before being with my Logan . I refuse to think of Logan any other way.

He's fine, he's alive, he'll be found, he has to be found.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Officer Griffin P.O.V ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This boy ran into my office, slightly out of breath. He mumbled words like "help", "town", "Logan". Before he stopped, I assumed to catch his breath. My eyebrows furrow as I try to decipher what he is trying to say. I focus on the destressed look in his emerald eyes. That makes sense with the word help he uttered earlier. I skipped the word town not wanting to confuse myself even more. The last one I chose to believe was a name. Logan, it sounds so fimilar, "Logan" I repeated under my breath until it hit me. Logan Mitchell, the boy who'd be missing for a little more than a month. Town,in town? Out of town? I questioned in my head. Who was this boy and how did he know?

He calmed down but continued to ramble, he was almost slurring his words which caused me to wonder if his evidence on the Logan Mitchell case was true. "Stop, what's your name son?" I say when he takes a breath, his mouth opening to continue his speech. " Kendall knight, sir". He looks down obviously embarrassed for his rambling. "Now, slowly tell me what's going on " I've heard of the boy, from my daughter Mercades, who always talked about the hockey captain that constantly was the reason for their victory. "Logan Mitchell was kidnapped by a boy named Connor, who happens to be my ex girlfriend's new boyfriend" he stops, frowning for some unknown reason, it gives me time to process everything that he's said. Jo Taylor, one of Mercedes' friends. Captain of the cheerleading squas. "How do you know Connor is the one that took him?" I ask he opens his mouth starting to reply but all I could focus on was the smell of alcohol creeping it's way to my nose, burning the insides of my nose. "Kendall, are you under the influence of alcohol?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tears welled in 's eyes, she sniffled, the tears slipping from her eyes, running down her cheeks. "We'd also like to remember kendall knight at this time". She chokes on a sob " My baby" she whispers.

**AN. I'm sorry for such a short chapter but I'll update as soon as you guys get four reviews, I love you guys. Please don't hate me. Everything will be explained soon enough. **


	8. The girl

****AN: Surprise! An update! I love all of you lovely readers and I hope you all had a happy easter! Please review! I absolutely love reading them! xx.****

**~*~***~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*Kendall's P.O.V. ~*~***~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~***

It took hours for them to believe me. What was I supposed to do? Go back in time and make sure I never drink? Since that's totally possible. They wouldn't even let me leave afraid for my "health". I can't help the tears that fall; I'm so close to Logan but still so far away from me. I think about everything from the night before, I kissed Jo. I frown, my own words filling my mind. Normal, how many times did I think that, that lie would somehow help me? I bite my lip, holding in whimpers when I remember everything else I did last night, I stopped myself, and well Jo stopped me. I kissed her, but that's all it'll ever be. A drunken mistake. If you're wondering. No. No, I did not fuck her. Almost. But I didn't. I could get myself to do it. All I could think about was Logan. I love him. I want him. I need him.

~*~***~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*No one's P.O.V. ~*~***~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

The station was almost silent, only thing heard throughout the building was the rustle of paper, the patter of feet walking briskly through the halls. They were desperate to find the boy. They were bordering on a month of him missing. They were trying their hardest to locate Connor since he knows the location of Logan. They contacted Josephine, in attempt of getting Carter to meet her. It took hours before she heard back from him. He said yes. The police wired Jo as a precaution. The girl tried and tried to get the address, the boy would not budge. He would make small comments that would almost hint at the location. Safe. Abandoned. Scream proof. Away. But close.

**~*~***~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*Jo's P.O.V. ~*~***~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~***

I'm twitchy, Connor scares me. Plain and simple. He says he loves me but I don't believe he wouldn't hesitate to hurt me or kill me. I can just picture myself and Logan's positions, screaming your name, bleeding to death. Death. He's not dead. I frown taking my bottom lip between my teeth, chewing roughly as the eyes me. My lip quivers between my teeth, and slips away, fumbling with my ring he gave me of my index finger. "Kitten, are you okay?". The sweet tone is laced with suspicion as i nod slowly, clearing my throat "I just haven't been myself lately" He nods, his eye narrowing momentarily before grinning softly at me. I release a breath i did not know I was holding, my body relaxing when i see his smile. "Darling, I want to take you somewhere." My body tenses again, my lip quivers as i nod. He stands; I repeat the action, holding my breath as he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me into his side as he leads me to his car, opening the matrix door, squeezing my hip before releasing my side, planting his lips to my temple. I shiver as i get in to the car, and we begin our journey. The police are already tracking my phone. Just as a precaution. I relax a great amount when I receive a text from Kendall saying he's nearby and everything will be fine. I'm not alone.

By god, I feel alone as he pulls over. i glance around curiously, the house laying silently within the overgrown grass. The green contrasting roughly against the pale brown of the rotting wood. The house was a mixture of well kept new reddish brown wood of the door and the window panes. I run my fingers along the top of the door, looking out the window as I grasp the lock, slowly opening the door, the click waking me back into reality, my feet sinking into the moist ground.

I stare at the ground, gasping softly when he interlaces his fingers with mine, pulling me along, the floor becoming hard below my feet. So close. My breath becomes heavy, my throat dry as he opens the door, the creaking making me anxious, My eyes wide, trying to adjust to the midnight inside, a stream of daylight. I squint, my eyes affected by the pitch black. What shall I see when the lights go up? The silence scares me.

It's him, his eyes are dead much like his body, he flicks his eyes over to me before letting them drop frightened. He… He is scared of me? I chew desperately on my bottom lip, attempting to grasp on to reality yet again. My eyes run over his body, quickly. He is naked, that makes my stomach twist. My god, the things this boy has been through. My eyes examine the bleeding and bruised body. Wait, my eyes widen, my breath hitches. Four letters have been burned into his red inflamed skin on his arm.

"What have you done?" The small voice spills from my body, without recognition on my part. The tiny voice sounded so... scared, so vulnerable, so shocked. His lips curl into a smirk the makes my insides squirm well my feet stay flat against the floor, still, shocked, frozen in place, feeling as if I'll be stuck in this moment for the rest of my life.

Stuck for the rest of my life, staring at the frightened, abused, naked boy. "If you keep your mouth open like that, you'll catch bugs" Connor lets out a low throaty laugh, running his hand under my chin, pushing it closed, making me silently choke, forgetting how to breathe, questioning if I really want to continue, forever stuck. I turn around, my breath shaky, uneven. Practically panting as if I'd just ran a mile, but I didn't. It felt as if my feet had just been kicked out from under me, my knees hitting the ground, tiny fists pressed to the ground. Was that me whimpering? I turn again, just my head this time, I could feel my shoulders slump. Time paused yet still moving at super speed, second feel like hours, minutes like days but I'm stuck. Stuck in the moment I want to forget. There's a click of the lock and the new darkness surrounds me, filling my eyes, my heart.

"Do you know what he's been through?" there is a sarcastic tone to the sentence laced with fake sympathy. "So much pain" he presses down on Logan's stomach emitting a scream, I didn't know was possible from his body. What could he be pressing on to be that painful? I feel Connor's thumb drag along my cheek. He leans down and blows cool air on my now wet skin, I shiver. Wait, wet skin? I take control over my body,pressing my palm to my cheek before bringing it into view. Red. Oh red. Blood red. I have Logan's blood on my body, I whimper, he smirks. I think he's lost it, I think he never had it to begin. Does he actually find this pleasurable?

I bite my lip glancing down at the rotting floor, my breath hitches when I notice the tint of red on the floor. There's fucking blood everywhere. I heave, my bottom lip quivers, teeth chattering as if the air surrounding me just dropped thirty degrees. Every part of my body feels sick.. My back arches, retching only for nothing. "Are you going to kill him?" the words surprise me more than I assume him. But the voice that left my body surprised me more. For the first time since I'd been there I heard Logan. It was a faint mix of a whimper and whisper, and it sounded a lot like Kendall.

I feel Connor grasp my arm pulling me up. I shiver uncontrollably, my heart racing when a light hits his silver blade in hand.. Pulling me with him as he approaches Logan... Three steps away. Two. One.

Stop! I scream internally. Tears trailing down my cheeks. Never in a million years did I think I'd be crying over Logan. At least not like this. Him strapped to a table. About to be murdered by his ex-boyfriend. Who happens to now be my boyfriend! What happened to the normal teenager life?! I used to have it all. Then Logan had to show up and my life crumbles away. I move to the background of everyone's life, because the whole town is now focused on the missing boy. Well news flash, that missing boy is laying in front of me.

Light, light everywhere. "Put your hands up and step away from the boy!" Wow. Even in a hostage situation I'm chop liver. The deep familiar voice fills the air. Kendall? Everything moves so swiftly. It's not Kendall moving but police pouring in. My hands fly down to the pinch at my lower stomach, before agonizing pain fills my body. An arm wraps around my throat, holding me up as I pull my hands away, the red on them makes me sob.

"You said nothing about the girl"


	9. Hello Guys

Hello guys….

I have something I need to tell you all.

I don't want to lie to you anymore.

I have written some of my best work for you guys.

Shipping Kogan was really amazing, But…

I feel like I am not a Kogan shipper anymore.

This is so hard to admit but I just have lost my inspiration for my writing. You can not even imagine. I have tried every possible thing to keep my writing and inspiration here but it has slipped out from my fingers.

I'm so sorry.

But…

As of now all of my stories are on hiatus till further knowledge.

There is something not so bad that I would also like to announce. I ship Larry. Louis and harry. I don't know if any of you ship Larry or even really know what it is but I have a wattpad and an Ao3 account that you guys could follow and there just might be some more kogan updates.

I love you all and possibly for the last time I leave you a giant thank you for all your support and kind reviews. Much love.

-Sky xx


	10. I'm baaaack!

Hi there guys.

It's been a while hasn't it?

I'm happy to announce that I am officially coming off of hiatus.

I've immersed myself in my own life and I've got this bubbly feeling well reading another kogan fic for the first time in months, i think it's about time you guys get an ending to this tragic love story.

I love you all very much and I'll talk to you guys soon!

Much love.

Sky. xx


	11. Not Quite Over

His breath caught in his throat when the noise rang throughout the room. He squeezed his eyes tight, if he didn't see it, it didn't happen. He could no longer take the feeling of suspense that was rapidly filling his entire being faster than his heart was racing in his chest. He bit his tongue as a scream filled the air. A metallic taste filled his mouth as he placed the familiarity of the voice now echoing throughout his thoughts and the room he remains stuck in. He knew that voice. He loved that voice.

_One never thinks about what they would do if the one they love, suddenly, died. They do not just prepare for such a heartbreak. They would not think about the pain that the future would hold. Or the constant reminders. _

_Or in this case, the fact that the one shall never know that they were in fact, madly, in love with them. _

_Love is a funny thing. It hurts, it can be absolutely joyous, and sometimes, if you're lucky, it can make you forget. The life you were forced to live previously. The pain you had to face alone. Love is that sudden helping hand that guides you through life without a worry, well as I said, if you're lucky. _

He willed himself to crack one eye open, his heart begged his mind to stop, but he couldn't not see the love of his life. Even if it was the love of his life taking his last breath.

_"I love you" it means so much and yet could mean so little at the same time. It could define a relationship. It could break someone's heart, depending on the response back or the lack of. This isn't a typical love story, this isn't boy meets girl and they fall in love. It's more than that. It was a journey of finding one's self and in the process of such falling in love. Falling in love with your best friend. _

There was a strangled gasp, the one noise conveyed the immense pain he was living, it sent shudders down my body. I_ love you. I_ thought. Say it. Scream it. Yell it. Don't let them die without knowing how you feel he thinks. He opens his mouth and nothing. He can't seem to make a noise.

_Silence. Something that someone may love and something that someone may hate. something that separates everyone as a whole , makes everyone an individual. The silence brings on different feelings, new emotions. Some scary, some daring and some exciting and new. Silence is a time to think. Whether the thinking be something good or something reched, whether it be much needed or too much. _

_When everything is life and death. You may feel like there's nothing left. Instead of love and trust and laughter, what you get is happy never after. But deep down all you what is love. The pure kind we all dream of. But we cannot escape the past. So you and I will never last..._


End file.
